deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toph Beifong
Toph Beifong is a character from Nickelodeon's animated television series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. She previously fought Gaara in the 42nd episode of Death Battle, Gaara VS Toph and went up against Terra in the Season 6 premiere of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crocodile vs. Toph Beifong (Completed) * Toph Beifong vs. Daredevil (Abandoned) * Edna vs Toph Beifong * Edward Elric vs Toph Beifong * Toph vs Einar (Completed) * Toph vs Groudon * Hinata VS Toph * Kenshi vs. Toph Beifong (Completed) * Lucario vs Toph * Toph VS Olivia * Toph Beifong vs Pyrrha Nikos * Sandman vs. Toph Beifong * Suwako Moriya vs Toph Beifong * Toph Beifong vs. Terra (Completed) * Tremor Vs Toph (Completed) Battles Royale * Avatar Elemental Battle Royale (Completed) * Season 1 Redemption Round Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) History Toph Beifong was born into the wealthy Beifong family. However, she was born a blind child. Her parents became extremely overprotective of her. One day when she was 6 years old, Toph ran away, upset about he she was basically trapped in a cage. She went into a cave and met some badgermoles. She took a liking to them, as they were also blind, and learned to Earthbend from their ways by "seeing" with her other senses and her "seismic sense" where she senses the every vibrations in the ground to know where everything is. She returned home later, and because she had left her parents put a tighter leash on her and didn't even permit her to leave the house. Years later, she would constantly sneak out and compete in bending tournaments under the alias "The Blind Bandit". One day, she met the Aang, the Avatar, and his friends Katara and Sokka. After Toph helped them defeat some criminals, she revealed to her parents her bending skills and they put an even tighter leash on her. Having finally had enough, Toph joined Aang on his journey and decided to be the one to teach him Earthbending. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 12 (Avatar)/88 (Korra) *Full name: Toph Beifong *Daughter of a prestigious family *Extremely acute senses beside sight *Former police chief *Stage name: The Blind Bandit *Eventually retired to the swamp as a hermit Bending Arts *Earthbending **Earth compression *Metalbending *Sandbending *Mudbending Feats & Strengths *Reigning champ of Earth Rumble *Invented Metalbending *Dueled Bumi to a draw *Held up Wan Shi Tong's library *Trained the Avatar in Earthbending *Destroyed several Fire Nation Blimps *Created the Metalbending Police Force Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Age: 12 (Avatar)/88 (Korra) *Full name: Toph Beifong *Daughter of a prestigious family *Extremely acute senses beside sight *Former police chief *Stage name: The Blind Bandit *Eventually retired to the swamp as a hermit *Had two husbands, one of them Kanto (Sokka-Toph & Zuko-Toph deconfirmed) **Two daughers; Lin (on Kanto's side) and Suyin Feats *Defeated 7 Earth Benders effortlessly; despite being outnumbered and her enemies being older and more experienced. *Invented Metal-Bending in hours. *Got plenty of money outscamming conmen with her bending (The Runaway episode 47). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBzdQm5B3WQ *Stalemated with King Bumi. Faults *Is blind. Her Seismic Sense normally compensates this but Toph's senses are still limited. https://youtu.be/D7E-D1KvXxE **Is completely blind if she is not connected to Earth; like if she is airborne or in deep water. **Cannot detect airborne objects, animals or people (unless the airborne object is Earth or the person is standing on the aforementioned airborne Earth). **Cannot read or see drawings. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Msy4Fp_gBJQ *Earth-Bending requires Earth; meaning Toph cannot Bend if she is airborne, in deep water, etc... *Most of her Earth Bending and Seismic Sense require her feet. If her feet are injured or cannot be used; she cannot fight properly. *Metal Bending doesn't work on highly purified metals like Platinum. *No defenses against Blood-Benders. *Blood-Benders and Energy-Benders can disable her Earth-Bending permanently if they contact her. **Without her Bending powers; Toph is just an ordinary girl. *No superhuman strength, durability or running-speed; although her Earth-Bending compensates for this. *Rebellious, cocky, childish and rude. *Initially did not know how to properly Sand or Metal Bend; however she has quickly mastered these techniques. Gallery Toph Smile.jpg Toph Beifong.png Toph.png Trivia * Toph is unique in the fact that she was announced to participate in a Death Battle episode long before her opponent was revealed. ** The second character to be announced well in advance is Bayonetta. * Toph's sprite sheet was actually created for this Death Battle by "The Toph Sprite Sheet Project", meaning that Death Battle will be the first people to actually use them. ** The sprite sheet also happened to have started by Akumath, who is a part of Death Battle's official research team. ** She is voiced in DEATH BATTLE by Kira Buckland who is well known for having the role of a female that from the first glance, looks like a sweet and innocent girl but is highly aggressive and will mock anyone besides her best friends - Hiyoko Saionjii. Typecasting anyone? * Toph is the first cartoon character to defeat an anime character. ** She's also the second Nickelodeon character to win a Death Battle, right after Leonardo. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Old Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Tsunderes Category:TV combatants Category:Younger Combatants